


Of Course

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: After All This Time [DS9 AU] [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Trans Female Character, a small self indulgent thing for my au lmao, trans!Naprem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Naprem didn’t know what they saw in her. Perhaps her desire to keep them safe and make them happy, no matter what. Even if it hurt her, she wanted nothing more than to protect the people she called her family.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing w my version of Tora Naprem because i love her  
> i Will be writing an extended version of the part with Athra and possibly another whole fic about naprem/athra/dukat because i thought of an idea for it while editing this

**Of Course**

“Do you believe in the Prophets?” her lover asked her one day, holding their sleeping son in her arms. Naprem looked down at the infant, memorizing his face. She was always so scared that any moment with her son would be her last.

The lie came out before she had time to think about it, “Of course I do.”

Her lover smiled, and though Naprem loved to see her happy, she couldn’t help but feel awful for lying. “Good. I worry, sometimes. You never pay attention during prayer, and you skip so many traditions.”

“I’ve spent most of my life wandering. I never had much time for the Prophets.” She’d refused to believe in them after the death of her first wife. Only a cruel god could exist to kill such a kind woman, to kill both her and her unborn child, making them suffer for weeks until finally granting them the mercy of death. No amount of prayer had done anything, and a Vedek had told her it was the will of the Prophets for her to die.

Bitter and heartbroken, she’d shunned them, and convinced herself that it was all ridiculous. Maybe the Cardassians were right. Perhaps it all was just pathetic superstition. Whatever it was, she had decided she wouldn’t have anything more to do with it.

“I’ll make sure to pray enough for the both of us when you forget to.”

“Thank you.”

-

When Naprem was very young, she’d felt different from her brothers, but couldn’t figure out why. Then, she had a dream that she opened a strange box and picked up the glowing ball that was hovering inside. The ball had spoken to her even without a mouth and told her that her parents were wrong to have named her what they did. Her name was really Naprem, and she was going to grow up and have a very interesting life.

In the morning, she told her parents about her dream, and they’d taken her to a Vedek. The Vedek had felt her pagh and told her she’d been visited by the Prophets. He gave her a new symbol for her earring, and from then on, she was Tora Naprem. Her brothers weren’t too happy to have a sister, but her mother was delighted to finally have a daughter.

Though she didn’t mind it much, her mother had been disappointed that she grew up to be so tall and handsome. “But I am a woman, Mother. Just look at my d’ja pagh!”

“Oh, I know, dear. I just worry. What if the Cardassians take you away like they’ve been doing to the other villages? They don’t know our symbols.”

“I won’t be taken away, Mother. Don’t worry. Besides, even if they do, I’d tell them.”

-

“Tora!” her first wife had whispered, scandalized as she climbed in through her window. “You’re not supposed to be here! You know what my father would think!”

“Oh, come on. Why would you tell me where your window is if you didn’t want me to climb through?”

“I thought you would stand outside and talk to me. I didn’t think you’d actually climb up!”

That made a lot more sense, actually, but she had already been let in. “But isn’t it so much better to have me here?” Her first real love had giggled and leaned in close, and Naprem had kissed her until she was breathless and flushed.

Always in secret, always with someone who she shouldn’t have been near. With someone who would bring her joy but break her heart.

Naprem didn’t know what they saw in her. Perhaps her desire to keep them safe and make them happy, no matter what. Even if it hurt her, she wanted nothing more than to protect the people she called her family.

“Tora,” her first love asked, after catching her breath, “-what are we doing?”

“We’re falling in love.”

“We are?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean I can call you Naprem?”

“Of course.”

“Naprem. Such a pretty name.”

“My parents said the Prophets gave it to me.”

“They gave you a lovely name, Naprem. Can we kiss again?”

“You don’t need to ask.”

-

“What’s your name?”

“Tora Naprem, sir.”

“Naprem, such a lovely name. I think you’ll be perfect as my aide.”

Even if it hurt her, she wanted nothing more than to protect her family. Her wife and son would be safe if she did whatever the Prefect wanted her to. If he asked for her to be his aide, she would do her best, even if she had very little education. If he asked for her to be his lover, she would take comfort in the fact that her family was safer now, even if it felt like she was betraying them.

“Is there anything you want?”

“If it’s possible, could you make sure my friend and her family are safe…? They’re all I had on Bajor.”

“Certainly, Naprem. Consider it done.”

-

“Gul Dukat, I have a report from- oh…” Naprem hadn’t expected to see the Prefect’s wife when she walked in so late at night. Though she knew the woman was here, she thought she’d be asleep.

She certainly didn’t expect to see her sitting on the couch, a glass of kanar in hand, tears in her eyes.

“Are you alright, Lady Dukat?”

“I’m fine. You’re my husband’s personal aide, aren’t you?”

Naprem felt guilty, though deep inside she knew it wasn’t her fault that her husband was unfaithful, but she was overwhelmed by how beautiful she was. “Y-yes. I’m Tora Naprem. May I sit with you?”

“Oh, alright.”

Before she knew it, the Prefect’s wife was crying, and then cool lips were pressing against hers. She couldn’t help but want to comfort her, and let her find solace in a warm, alien embrace.

“You’re so kind, Naprem. I can see why my husband has you as his aide.” Scaled fingers traced around her eyes. “Will you tell him of tonight?”

“No.”

The Prefect’s wife smiled at her. “Why did you help me? Please, be honest.”

“I can’t stand to see a woman as lovely as yourself so sad.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll clean up and go to bed before my husband notices my absence.”

“Of course. Goodnight, ma’am.”

“Goodnight, Naprem.”

-

“Mommy, where were you?” Ziyal asked, blue eyes wide with worry. “You said you were just giving Father a report…”

“Someone wanted to talk to me, that’s all,” Naprem assured her daughter. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” She lifted up the little girl and carried her back to her bed. She tucked her in.

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever miss Bajor? Father said you used to live there.”

She didn’t talk to Ziyal about Bajor. She was fine raising her according to Cardassian custom. It made her father happy, and if he was happy with them, they were all safe. But… Ziyal was too young to understand why Naprem disliked her planet, would want to know why. “I don’t really think about Bajor anymore. I like living with you far too much.” She kissed her cheek and the girl giggled.

“And with Father?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
